Factions
The factions in R.U.S.E. include the United States, United Kingdom, Nazi Germany, Italy, France, and the Soviet Union. Each possesses a unique balance of strengths and weaknesses, which allows for more dynamic gameplay/strategy. Japan was added later as part of the Pack of The Rising Sun. The player is able to play the United States campaign in singleplayer. During the United States' campaign you do have a chance to use the UK, France, and German armies, as well as captured Russian and Italian equipment. The others factions are playable in the online modes. Faction Assets *'United States:' Balanced. The US military has units for everything. They have an average array of both advanced and light units with a massive productivity rate abling them to get high amounts of units on the battlefield quickly, so strength in numbers is prefferable. However, thanks to major advancements late in the war the US is right behind Germany in terms of technology allowing for a similar strategy, because the US advanced units are still fairly cheap and easy to produce they can be used en masse as spearheads for large assaults for offensives. *'Germany:' Quality Equipment. Though expensive to build, Germany's units are much more effective than those of other factions, with the exception of aerial units. Their artillery is also very accurate, but have shorter range as a result. Germany has many researchable and powerful units but they are quite expensive so tactics must be used to prevent the destruction of units. Germany is a suitable counter to the US because of their massive and powerful units. *'French:' Defense. The French rely on superior defense in order to win. Their Maginot bunker is capable of putting a stop of an armored and infantry assault in seconds while their Fortified position can take on aircraft daring enough to pass through their airspace. They also have an "elite" moniker infantry, the Legionnares to come out of their barracks. Their tanks are useful at the beginning of game and their super heavy tanks is powerful on end game. The French are therefore the most effective way to counter a rush by Italy or by the USA. *'United Kingdom:' Air Force. The UK has the overall best air force in game. Powerful Spitfire can shot down most planes with ease, Hurricanes and Typhoons are the best tank killers in the game and the Lancaster bomber is equally powerful as the B-17G heavy bomber. Their paratroppers doen't need research to be fielded and they have a quite good artillery force but with the 2nd most unuseful tank force (just above Italy). * U.S.S.R.: Strength. Powerful units that can pack a punch to enemy units and also with very powerful artillery. The Soviets have the best infantry in game, the Gvardiya and their infantry are trained in an incredible speed. Their tanks are researched earlier with high price, however are useful for harrasing the enemy. The Soviets also have the most powerful artillery force in game. Their Artillery Base have the artillery already researched and redy to be fielded, and they have the Katyushas, the infamous rocket artillery. The Soviet Air Force is quite effective against enemies, however might need support from air centered nations. *'Italy:' Speed/Superior Numbers. Italian units are weak, but cheap to build, take almost no time to construct, and are much faster than equivalent units from opposing factions. The Italian war machine relies almost completely on maneuverability and superior numbers. Italy (having the strongest air defense) is the counter to the UK. They have 2 ultra heavy AA/AT units, a light AA unit, and a super AA unit. These guns will tear the British airforce to bits. Similarily, their many tanks can survive consant attacks by British fighter-bombers. *'Japan:' Wild Card. They have very good air units similiar to the British. Likewise, their tanks typically lack armor but make up for it with higher firepower and speed, similiar to Italy. Japan also has a variety of Infantry. Japan is a wild card, they can pretty much take on any nation, but they can be beaten by any nation. Category:Factions